Safe
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: —¿Aún sigo siendo una prisionera? —preguntó Hermione con voz susurrante. —Una invitada —contestó él, dibujando garabatos en la espalda desnuda de ella. [Este fic participa del reto de mayo "Momentos de película" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"] [Dramione/Troya]


**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible hace parte de _Harry Potter_ de J.K. Rowling y de _Troya_ , película dirigida por Wolfgang Petersen y producida por Warner Bros.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo «Momentos de película» del foro «El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos».

 **Película:** Troya (2004)

 **Escena** : Aquiles y Briseida luego de que ella es capturada por el ejército de Agamenón.

* * *

 **Safe**

« _Dices que quieres morir por amor, ¡pero no sabes nada de la muerte, ni sabes nada del amor!_ »

Troya.

La túnica de Hermione estaba hecha girones y las gotas de su sangre seca, resaltaban sobre la tela clara, a pesar de la suciedad.

Llevaba algunas horas en el campamento de los mortífagos, luego de que la hubieran capturado y desarmado cuando visitaba el templo de Merlín a las afueras de la muralla de Hogwarts. Había sido golpeada y sometida a la maldición cruciatus, y ahora al parecer, los súbditos del rey Voldemort pretendían _divertirse_ de otra manera con ella.

—Vamos pequeña, no seas tímida. —El hombre frente a ella parecía medio troll y los otros a su alrededor —que sonreían y la miraban con ojos de lujuria—, no tenían mejor aspecto.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, y por un instante, sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Necesitaba salir de allí, pero sin su varita era casi imposible.

—Será mejor que hagas gala de la fama de la gente de Hogwarts y resistas lo suficiente —dijo otro intentando tomarla por los brazos, al tiempo que ella consiguió propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que su mano empezara a palpitar de dolor.

—¡Maldita mujerzuela! —gritó el hombre, empujándola lejos de él y haciendo que cayera estruendosamente al suelo, golpeándose en el acto. —¡Tendré que enseñarte modales! —farfulló sacando su varita para hechizarla.

—¡Crucio! —Una voz que a Hermione le pareció lejana hizo acto de presencia, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

El hombre empezó a retorcerse de dolor ante la mirada asombrada del resto que permanecieron sin inmutarse, mientras ella solo pudo percibir unos brazos que la levantaron del suelo y la llevaron hacia una de las tiendas más grandes que se habían instalado en la playa.

Estaba convencida de que no le esperaba una suerte mejor a la que había estado a punto de experimentar con el ejercito que minutos antes la estaba agrediendo, y sin embargo, se sentía demasiado cansada para luchar, siendo consciente solamente del aroma a sudor y menta de quien la llevaba en sus fuertes brazos.

Hermione se recostó ligeramente al pecho del hombre y sintió el roce del cabello rubio que le caía por los hombros, en su mejilla. Desde que había salido del templo, había esperado morir en cualquier momento y esa era la primera vez que se sentía medianamente a salvo.

Aunque aquella fuera una sensación efímera.

El interior de la tienda daba a entender que la persona que la habitaba era importante dentro del ejército de los mortífagos, pues a pesar de no tener demasiados lujos, contaba con ciertas comodidades. Hermione pudo ver una cama grande de sábanas color esmeralda y una mesa llena de comida que hizo que le rugiera el estómago. Llevaba horas sin probar bocado y su cuerpo cansado y mancillado parecía querer pasarle la factura en aquel momento.

El hombre rubio la descargó con cuidado sobre un pequeño sillón cerca de la cama, antes de empezar a desnudarse sin pudor frente a ella. Hermione permaneció quieta en su lugar, sabiendo que sería inútil tratar de huir pues afuera de aquel sitio había una horda de hombres que más que eso parecían salvajes.

La túnica negra cayó al suelo y se hizo un lugar al lado de las pesadas botas y los pantalones del mismo color que dejaron su cuerpo al descubierto. Hermione pudo apreciar que aquella piel blanca estaba llena de cicatrices y de sangre aún fresca que no sabía si le pertenecía a él o a aquellos a quienes había masacrado recientemente.

Su espalda ancha parecía de hierro, y sus glúteos, brazos y piernas bien formados, le dieron a entender que llevaba toda una vida luchando. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y sin embargo, no se inmutó al respecto, dadas la circunstancias y a pesar de que cuando volteó hacia ella, fue inevitable que su virilidad quedara expuesta por completo.

—Sé que eres de la realeza —dijo el rubio, aseando su cuerpo con el agua que acababa de conjurar— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hermione volteó su mirada de manera firme y se mantuvo en silencio, a pesar de que sabía que aquello podía costarle la vida.

El hombre tomó una manta y se cubrió con ella de la cadera hacia abajo, mientras se acercó a la chica y tomó un mechón de su cabello suavemente para percibir su aroma.

—En definitiva, eres una mujer de la realeza. Una muy obstinada al parecer —dijo alejándose un poco para que ella lo mirara— pero me pregunto, ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

Hermione volteó a verlo y esta vez le contestó. —¿Debería tenerlo?

—Depende de ti —contestó el—, el miedo es inevitable, pero podría ser menos doloroso si cooperaras.

Ella volvió a mirar al frente. No deseaba dejarse intimidar, pero sabía bien que estaba en desventaja.

—Hermione —pronunció luego de un prolongado silencio—. Me llamo Hermione.

—Señor Draco. —Una voz proveniente de la entrada de la tienda interrumpió la conversación—. El rey quiere verlo.

Draco —como había escuchado llamar al hombre rubio—, la contempló unos momentos más antes de alejarse de ella con la intención de marcharse a ver a su rey.

—Deberías intentar limpiar un poco tus heridas. Aquí hay algo de agua y medicinas.

* * *

Cuando Draco regresó a la tienda, estaba hecho una furia y Hermione temió que no tuviera la paciencia suficiente para tolerar su presencia en el lugar.

Ahora estaba un poco más limpia, a pesar de que aún vestía la túnica con la que la habían capturado y también había podido comer un poco de lo que estaba puesto sobre la mesa, aunque la incertidumbre de no saber nada sobre lo que le esperaba, la mantenía prisionera de sus temores.

No sabía si debía decir algo o permanecer callada, pero lo cierto era que Draco parecía más calmado a medida que los segundos transcurrían y eso era un aliciente para ella, a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Veo que comiste algo —pronunció él y Hermione volvió su mirada hacia los ojos profundamente grises de Draco. Parecía una conversación estúpida dadas las circunstancias pero era tranquilizante saber que su enfado no sería descargado contra ella. Tal vez y hasta le diera oportunidad de indagar acerca de quién era o lo que quería estando allí.

Sabía que el rey Voldemort deseaba apoderarse de Hogwarts, pero Draco no parecía de aquellos hombres que luchaban por las causas de otros. En cambio, Hermione pensaba en él como una especie de mercenario que iba por su cuenta.

—¿Por qué elegiste esta vida? —pronunció ella, esperando a que él quizás no quisiera responderle.

—¿Cuál vida? —contrario a lo que había pensado, Draco pareció interesado en la conversación.

—La del guerrero.

—No elegí nada, vine al mundo teniendo este legado. Siempre fui así.

—¿Disfrutas de asesinar inocentes?

—¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? En esta vida, nadie es inocente. Todos hemos cometido algún error que nos condena.

—Pero tú no eres nadie para juzgar a otros.

—Cada quien juzga a través del poder que se le da, igual que ahora estás haciéndolo tú conmigo.

Hermione no esperaba tal respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Consideras que soy un salvaje porque he asesinado a muchos, pero no tienes idea de las razones que me han llevado a hacerlo, de la misma manera en que yo tampoco entendería los motivos que te hicieron elegir la castidad ante la idea de formar una familia.

Hermione miró hacia su túnica antes blanca y consideró las palabras de Draco, hallando algo de razón en ellas, a pesar de que no se lo dijo.

—¿Lo ves? Nadie se salva de su naturaleza —dijo él tomando un racimo de uvas de la mesa.

—Podemos luchar contra lo que somos.

—Y también podemos morir en el intento.

* * *

Hermione no había conseguido conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Su cuerpo adolorido le reclamaba descanso, pero su mente totalmente activa le decía que no podía quedarse quieta en aquel peligroso lugar. Debía pensar en algo y aprovechar que Draco yacía dormido en la cama, con su cuerpo a medio cubrir, a través las suaves sábanas y su cabello rubio desperdigado sobre una de las almohadas.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tomó un cuchillo que encontró cerca de la cesta de frutas sobre la mesa y se acercó con sigilo a la cama, colocando el arma en el cuello del rubio que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Hazlo —le dijo él, abriendo los ojos para mirarla sin mostrar ningún signo de alarma en ellos—, sería algo sencillo.

—¿No te asusta? —preguntó ella con voz suave y aun sosteniendo el cuchillo sobre la garganta del rubio.

—Todos mueren, ahora o en un futuro. Da igual.

Draco tomó por los hombros a Hermione y la impulsó hacia adelante, instándola a culminar su labor.

—Hazlo.

Hermione se estremeció bajo el contacto de sus manos.

—Si no te mato ahora, asesinarás a otros.

—A muchos —contestó él sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

Pero Hermione no pudo proseguir, y a pesar de no haber bajado aún el arma, no opuso resistencia en el momento en que Draco la acercó a él para hacer que cayera sobre la cama quedando aprisionada bajo su cuerpo y el colchón.

Ambos sintieron como el aire empezó a hacerse denso mientras se contemplaron detenidamente por un instante más, antes de que la mano de Draco se dirigiera a la pierna de Hermione, empezando a levantar lentamente su túnica hasta dejar al descubierto su piel.

Ella por su parte, profirió un suave jadeo que fue acallado por la boca del rubio que muy despacio se posó sobre la suya, haciendo que por fin decidiera bajar el cuchillo.

Habían tomado una decisión y cuando el beso se tornó más demandante, las manos que empezaron a recorrer las piernas suaves de Hermione, ahora se centraban en la tarea de liberar el cuerpo de la chica de la única barrera que los separaba.

La túnica pronto salió por completo, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer que se abandonó a las caricias que las manos de Draco empezaron a esparcir por todas partes. Poco o nada le importó empezar a experimentar aquella sensación tan fuerte en su interior con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y en cambio, le facilitó el camino a aquel extraño que deseaba más que nada abrirse paso en su interior

Los dedos de Draco empezaron a masajear con suavidad en centro de placer de Hermione que se perdió entre jadeos que se ahogaron en la boca de su compañero, antes de que él introdujera lentamente uno de ellos en su interior. Estaba lo suficientemente mojada y caliente como para haberse ahogado en su propio interior y aquello fue algo que Draco percibió, complacido, introduciendo otro dedo más en los pliegues virginales de la chica, que se acoplaron de manera perfecta al ritmo torturante que hizo que ella empezara a mover sus caderas al mismo compás.

Las manos de Hermione arañaron la espalda del rubio que se abrió paso entre sus piernas abiertas para poder situarse en la entrada de la chica que continuó besándolo, esta vez sin ningún pudor. Lejos había quedado el temor de lo que pudiera suceder, pues el placer había empezado a nublar sus pensamientos, permitiendo que solo hubiera espacio para el momento presente.

Draco posicionó su miembro para poder introducirse paulatinamente en ella, haciendo que un gritillo de dolor se escapara de sus labios. Un grito que fue ahogado de inmediato por la sensación de plenitud que siguió a las embestidas suaves que empezaron a tener lugar, una vez que el cuerpo de la chica se habituó a la longitud de su amante.

Las manos de Hermione se dieron a la tarea de explorar el esculpido cuerpo de aquel guerrero que había cegado la vida de muchos de sus conciudadanos y cuyas cicatrices surcaban una piel que se quemaba ante su contacto, haciendo que su respuesta la estremeciera aún más.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba tales sensaciones y a pesar de que en el fondo, su conciencia tratara de hacerle entender que estaba traicionando a los suyos con aquel acto, no había nada que pudiera equipararse con lo que sentía dentro de ella.

Las embestidas de Draco se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que todo alrededor temblara y se desdibujara para darle paso a la sensación de éxtasis que juntos lograron alcanzar casi al unísono.

Ambos jadeaban cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, descubriendo que aquello que acababa de pasar, había sido la manera que los dos encontraron para huir de todos aquellos horrores que tendrían lugar de manera inminente si aquella guerra continuaba.

Los brazos de Draco cubrieron el cuerpo de Hermione mientras las manos de ella se posaron sobre su pecho desnudo, donde el corazón aún desbocado luchaba por ralentizar su curso.

—¿Aún sigo siendo una prisionera? —preguntó ella con voz susurrante.

—Una invitada —contestó él, dibujando garabatos en la espalda desnuda de ella.

—En Hogwarts los invitados pueden marcharse cuando lo deseen.

—Entonces puedes irte cuando quieras.

Hermione contempló las facciones afiladas del rostro de Draco y la plenitud de su mirada de plata que le mostraba que estaba hablando en serio.

—¿Dejarías esta vida? —preguntó luego de otro prolongado silencio.

—¿Te irías de Hogwarts?

Pero ambos guardaron silencio al respecto pues lo mejor era no pensar en eso de momento. Refugiarse en los brazos del otro parecía la única forma que existía para que ambos lograran conciliar el sueño por lo menos esa noche y ninguno de los dos pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

Explico que en este fic Hogwarts es una especie de ciudad (Troya) y los mortífagos que siguen siendo el ejército de Voldemort, quieren apoderarse de dicha ciudad. Lo hice de esta forma para que encajara con la historia de la película sin tener que recurrir a un AU, dado que en este reto no están permitidos. Ya imaginarán a quien equivale cada uno de los personajes XD y el hecho de que junté varias de las escenas de Aquiles y Briseida (me hubiera encantado poner la última, pero se me habría hecho demasiado largo y no dispongo de mucho tiempo :P)

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?

Gizz.


End file.
